


Hierophant

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Abandonment, Fear, Gen, Guilt, No Dialogue, Not linked past the fact it's supposed to explore the same Arcana as seen in two characters, You can read Shinji's section and not Metis' and vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide oneself…But do they really know what those forces are…?





	Hierophant

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shinji and Metis, so here's an exploration of their characters as linked to their Arcana, though only loosely.

_ The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… _

_ It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide oneself… _

But do they really know what those forces are…?

 

\--

 

The largest force pushing Shinjiro forward at this point was guilt. He wasn’t one to admit he was living in the past, remembering what happened because he wasn’t good enough to control Castor. The guilt, the want to let that child find closure, that was all he had to keep moving on.

Akihiko often tried to convince him to join with SEES again, but it never worked. Mitsuru seemed to keep her distance, seemed to realize he wasn’t coming back. Why his best friend couldn’t get it but MItsuru could, he would never know. All he knew was he wasn’t going back. He couldn’t risk the same thing happening again.

The only thing that would get him back at that point was the kid, and even then, it would be linked to the same thing. The guilt he felt, eating away at him. The want to let the boy find closure he wouldn’t have otherwise… Even if the closure came in a way Shinjiro knew would cause pain.

That was why he felt he needed to join back up when he heard Ken had joined up. He was young, younger than anyone else that was part of SEES. He wasn’t sure he’d have let him, but Mitsuru was in charge and he was just now coming back. Not much he could do to argue against it.

Well, this just meant everything was closer to an inevitable outcome, then so be it. It wasn’t like he was trying to delay it, death was coming for him, one way or another. Might as well let the kid have an end to his pain, too.

 

\--

Metis was afraid. Metis didn’t want to be alone, being alone was scary. That’s all she’d known since she awoke in the Abyss of Time. She was alone, but out there was a sister, who would understand her. A sister who was in danger.

Protecting her was all she could do, was the only thing that would keep her from being alone again. If Aigis were to die, she would have no one, she would be nothing. She couldn’t let that happen. Metis had to eliminate the Abyss of Time and the people that would lead to her death.

She was doing this to protect her sister, so why was Aigis resisting? Why was Aigis stopping her from saving her life? She knew Aigis didn’t know, but she made it clear she meant Aigis no harm. Her fingers gripping her cross rod, she knew she couldn’t fight back anymore. She couldn’t hurt her.

She fell to her knees, her thoughts racing. If she was defeated now, there would be no way to save Aigis. She would fall, would  _ die.  _ She would be alone again. Metis couldn’t be alone again. She had to save her sister, even if it meant hurting her first.

Metis rose to her feet. She wouldn’t let anyone stop her, not even Aigis. She slammed Aigis into the wall, no one standing in her way. The rest of them couldn’t stop her and she followed up her attack, hitting the boy into another wall. She would start with him and move on, she wouldn’t be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love feedback? Bc I love these two but I'm so bad at writing them--


End file.
